The Opportunity
by TsunamiWolf
Summary: Ahsoka and Nyx are contacted by an employer that wants to meet with them, in person. They go on a strange adventure, a fantasy even. It's so perfect, it can't possibly be real, so. Can the person hiring them be trusted? Or is this an elaborate trick? And why is Ahsoka feeling weird when certain people are around. Everything is written in Ahsoka's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Ahsoka! Come here!", shouted Nyx, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Coming!", I said, walking towards the living room. It was Saturday and Nyx was looking to see if we had any jobs.

"What do you need good sir?", I said jokingly.

"We got a job from a very interesting employer", he said.

"Oh really? Mind telling me who it is?", I asked him.

"It's someone called 'Bluetim'. He wants us to meet him at the 'Potridge Cantina'. Do you know where that is?", said Nyx.

Sadly, I do know. Potridge Cantina is one of the bars where Bounty Hunters usually go. Ventress told me about it, in case I decided to become a bounty hunter at some point in my life.

I don't like this, I don't want to run into a dangerous bounty hunter I might know.

"I've heard of the place, but I've not gone there", I told him. "What is he asking for?". I mean, I don't want to go there, but I might as well know what this guy wants.

Nyx turned back to the holopad and answered after a minute, "He's heard of us and wants to see if we could strike a deal with him".

"Sounds suspicious", I said. "C'mon 'Soka, this could be a good opportunity for us. We wouldn't have to search for bounties anymore", he said.

He has a good point, but I don't want to go down there. I start walking around the room. Maybe I could just cover myself more carefully, maybe even wear a mask. Yeah, I guess that could work, then using the force I could sense this persons intentions.

No! No force, I've been doing good so far… but if he's suspicious I could make an exception. Maybe…

I stop pacing and look towards Nyx and ask, "When are we meeting this guy?".

"Tomorrow night at 10pm", he answered.

"Then we should finish that speeder until then", I said.

—

It was 9:30 pm and we were about to leave towards the cantina.

I convinced Nyx that we should wear masks. I had found one in the security room that was a little big for me, but covered my whole face. Meanwhile, Nyx had a mask that only covered his face up to his nose.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"; I asked Nyx.

"Of course, now lets go meet this 'Bluetim' ", he said, heading outside.

I followed him, still unsure about the whole situation.

I have a weird feeling that I should hide my force signature. It's strange and I don't know why, but I'm going to trust it, I guess.

 **A/N: So, I finished this quicker than I thought. Enjoy. Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We make it to the cantina. Nyx seems confident, but I can't help but feel like something will go wrong.

We casually walk inside and sit at the bar. I look around quickly. Doesn't seem like any bounty hunter I know is here, that's a relief. But I did notice two guys in the right corner booth that just stood out to me, like they don't usually come here.

I'll have to keep an eye on them.

"How do we know who it is?", I whispered to Nyx.

"We're supposed to ask the bartender", he answered.

We waited for a minute. I was waiting for Nyx to ask, I think he's waiting for me to ask. I look at Nyx until he gets the hint.

Nyx raises his hand to get the bartenders attention and waits. Once the bartender is with us Nyx asked, "Do you know a Bluetim?".

The bar went silent and then all I could hear were whispers. This isn't good.

"Hmm. Go through the back door behind the building", said the bartender walking off.

Nyx and I stood up and walked to the back door on the back of the building. Nyx knocks on the door a few times and waits patiently. I roll my eyes and just open the door walking in, ready to grab my blaster just in case.

"We come to talk to a 'Bluetim' ", I said casually.

Nyx was a bit shocked, but quickly recovered and stood besides me.

"Welcome, please takes a seat", said a man.

Taking in the room, I saw a desk, two chairs and a man sitting behind the desk. It was quite dark, so he might have a body guard or something.

We sat down and waited for the man to explain himself. Nothing happened so I asked, "So you wanted to see us. Well we're here now so, what do you want?". I don't know if that sounded smooth or idiotic. I'm not sure how criminals talk.

"Well you see, my boss has been told about your work. Someone on the last level of Coruscant has told us all about your little service. My boss likes you, he wants you to meet him at his station tomorrow and strike out a deal", Bluetim said.

Oh no. I have a feeling something bad will come here soon, we should get out soon. I just need to know if we should take this opportunity or not.

"Why would we want to strike a deal?", asked Nyx.

Thanks Nyx. Now answer quickly Blueguy, that we need to bolt.

"Because you'd get paid for helping people", he answered.

That's good enough for me.

"How do we get there?"; I asked quickly.

"Tomorrow at this parking bay", Bluetim said, handing us a paper. "Come at 11 am. Don't be late!", he said.

"Great! See you tomorrow", I said, standing up and walking out the door.

I feel like I'm forgetting something.

"Hey wait up!", I heard someone behind me.

I forgot Nyx! Seriously, how?

I stopped in my tracks and waited for him to catch up with me.

"Why were you so rushed back there?", he asked.

"Me? Rushed? You're crazy! I just liked what I heard and I think it's a good idea, now I'm going home. Do you want to walk with me?, I said walking forward to see if he would follow me.

He started walking besides me and stated, " We should've talked about it first". "I already knew you wanted to go", I said. He made a face before saying, "Well yeah but you didn't know that".

"And yet, I did", I said.

—

Once we made it home, we started packing our bags. We decided we would each take one, something about privacy. We packed for a five day trip, just in case we had to stay more than one day on the station.

Bluetim then messaged us that we would need six changes since it took two days to get to the station, and we would stay there for another two days. So we had to go back to our rooms and pack for another day.

—

11 am came and Nyx and I went onto the ship that would take us to the station.

It was a medium ship. Other than Nyx, Bluetim and I, there was a pilot and a girl. I don't know who or what she does.

Nyx and I had to share a room. It was a bit awkward. We shared a home, but not a room. We each kept to ourselves, each one on their bed.

After a few hours of being in hyperspace I said, "I'm going to walk around the ship for a bit".

Nyx was reading a holobook that was very entertaining from the looks of it. He just nodded at me, never taking his eyes off whatever he was reading.

I was walking down the hall when I bumped into the girl. "What are you doing here?", she asked.

I got bored.

"Just stretching my legs", I answered. "What are you doing?", I asked.

"I was walking around because I got bored", she answered.

She looks nice. Maybe we should talk.

"Well, would you like to talk?", I said, hoping it wasn't awkward.

She smiled, "Follow me", she said.

We walked into a living-room like area. I think it's called the common room, but I'm not sure. We sat down on a couch around a table.

"My name is Rebecca, what's yours?", Rebecca said.

"I'm Ahsoka. What do you do here Rebecca?", I said.

"I live on the station. The boss gave me a chance to tag along and see Coruscant. Not as impressive as I thought", she answered.

Tag along? That sounds a bit weird. I might be paranoid but that sounds like something a slave would say about their masters.

"Well, it depends on your taste I suppose. I used to think it was this wonderful place but, not so much anymore", I replied. "How does the boss behave? What does he do?", I asked.

"He's… I shouldn't speak for him. We just met, I don't know if I can trust you ", she responded.

Maybe I should try and get more information.

"Well, if you're ever in any trouble you can always ask for help", I said.

"I don't think that will be necessary", Rebecca responded. "How long have you lived in Coruscant?", she said changing the subject.

Hmm. It seems this boss might be hiding a few things. If he ends up being a slaver, murderer or something of the sorts, he's not closing the deal with us.

It might be better if I just go along with Rebecca now. I might find something else studying her reactions to different questions and subjects.

"I've lived on Coruscant for a few months. I used to live on Shili. My family was captured and sold into slavery before I decided to move to Coruscant. Actually that is the reason I moved", I told her.

Look for a reaction. I don't think it was too obvious that I'm trying to see if she's a slave.

Why won't she answer! Is she on to me?

After a few minutes of silence, Rebecca spoke in a sympathetic voice, "It's alright. I'm sure your family is alive and I know you will find them someday. I'm sorry. Now, what is your favorite color?".

Well, she looks sad. Maybe she lived a similar situation, so she's not necessarily a slave, but I can't just ask her!. It's suspicious. I'll just have to go and see how she behaves at the station. If we keep talking I could ask her about the boss without making it to awkward.

Aww. She's trying to change the subject to make me feel better.

I think.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We made it to the station.

I'm convinced this boss has some involvement with slavery. I kept talking to Rebecca and she was clearly hiding something. I never directly asked her if she was a slave, but it still bothers me.

Nyx and I didn't really talk a lot on the ride. We made a few plans on what we would talk about, but it only lasted for an hour or so before we went back to our own business. I think it has something to do with sharing a room for the first time.

I mean I've shared rooms before and it's not like I haven't had male roommates on past missions, it just feels different with him.

Rebecca, Bluetim, Nyx and I walked out of the ship and onto the station. It was a big station that had about 2 billion residents and had the capacity to hold another 3 billion people, if I calculated that correctly.

Rebecca was supposed to take us to our room while Bluetim talked to the boss.

We followed Rebecca around the station. The level of the station we were at was relatively empty. It was an early hour, so I didn't expect many people either way. We were in the residential area, which was closed off to visitors. Weird they would let us stay here.

Once we were in our room Rebecca said, "This will be your room for the remainder of your stay. Not only are you allowed to, but the boss would like you to go look around the station, preferably the residential area. You should feel free to talk to any of the residents, but be warned, if you go to the visitors area of the station, be careful what you say to people. Enjoy your stay".

She was about to leave when Nyx asked, "When will we meet with your boss?".

"You will receive a message on your holopad three hours before the meeting", said Rebecca before bolting out.

Once we were alone, I said, "You beat me to the question. I'm so proud of you".

"So now you want to talk?", said Nyx. He sounds mad.

I thought he didn't want to talk on the ship.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to get information on the ship to see what this guy is all about", I said hoping he would accept my answer.

"Well you didn't seem to care about this guy when you agreed for us to come", he answered.

He's still mad about that? I thought we settled that.

"I'm sorry. I just knew something bad was going to happen and I wanted to get out of there. This guy was telling the truth or an interpretation of it, so I agreed. And didn't you want to come anyways?", I responded.

Wait….Oh no.

"What do you mean he was telling the truth? How would you know that? And how would you know that something dangerous would happen?", he asked.

Too many questions. Too many questions. I can't tell him I can use the force! Especially when he's mad at me.

"Well for the danger, togrutas have really good hearing, so I heard two people coming towards the back door, probably with ill intentions. And I'm really good at reading people. For example, I can tell that while you act ma at me, you're really just trying to make a point that in team decisions, I should consult you too", I answered confidently.

He blushed for second and sighed in defeat. He bought it!

"Why are you smiling?". he asked.

Shoot!

"I'm just happy we're friends once more!", I said smiling.

"We never stopped being friends. We just had a disagreement", he explained.

This is what happens when you don't interact with people that are allowed to express the way they feel and talk about their emotions and thoughts.

"Let me have this win", I said.

—

After two hours, we left our room and went to look around the residential area.

There were more people out than before, though it was still comfortable enough to walk around without bumping into people.

There were a few restaurants and businesses open. There were also big stores for clothes, food and other necessities. There were places that seemed to be for entertaining. I think there was a theater and an arcade.

After walking around we decided to stop at a restaurant. We got a table and ordered two waters.

"Well, this place is beautiful", I told Nyx.

"Yeah, it looks like you could live your whole life here happily", he answered, "Would you like to move here?".

Aww. I would like living here, but it's a far fetched dream.

"Well… maybe? I don't know Coruscant"-"Coruscant?", interrupted Nyx, "You've lived there for a few months. It's not the greatest place to live and you know it. I doubt you'd miss it. I've lived there my whole life and I want to leave as soon as I can to a neutral system".

That's where he is wrong. Coruscant is my home.

"If it's been your home for so long, wouldn't you miss it? Even a little?", I asked him.

"No. Coruscant has brought me a lot of pain. I would like to live somewhere else. Somewhere the would bring me joy instead of pain", he said.

"Do I bring you pain?", did I say that aloud!? What am I thinking? I'm not allowed to- But I am allowed. Nothing but myself is preventing me from starting a relationship.

What is wrong with me?! I've known him for a few months. I don't think that's enough to start a relationship. It's not like I'd know. I mean I've been taught to-

"Ahsoka?", said Nyx bringing me out of my thoughts. "I said you'd never bring me pain. You're one of the few good things that has come out of Coruscant. Or come into in your case", he continued, smiling.

I smiled back at him. Maybe one day, but we have other things to worry about.

"Well, we should talk to the people that live here. I mean the boss 'encourages' it", I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we could start with the waiter", he said.

We called over the waiter, a twi'lek, to place our order and chat bit. It was pretty empty, only us and another table, so I figured it wouldn't be an issue to talk to him.

"My name is Kar. How may I serv-help you?", he asked, Weird.

"We'd like two Quedar's please", said Nyx.

"If you wouldn't mind, could we ask you about your life here? We'd like to know before we take a job here", I said awkwardly. Why would a passerby ask for a local's personal life.

"She means we want to see if it's worth moving here or not", Nyx said.

"Well, it's great! So much better than my old life. My master was Patris'he. Who was your old master?", said Kar.

"Old master?", said Nyx. My thoughts exactly.

"Oh, then what's your tragedy?", Kar asked.

Interesting…

"We were invited here to see if we would start working for the boss and we want to try and figure out if he's a good person", I answered.

Nyx stared at me. I'm sure he's thinking something around the lines of 'don't be so direct'. Well, that's what happens when you don't have the best social skills and instead, you have interrogation skills.

"Oh, then you must be good people to be allowed to roam through the resident area. To tell you my story, I was a slave for five years to Patris'he. A year ago Matt or 'the boss' or 'The Ash' bought me and a few others for a high sum of credits. I thought that he would be another slaver, but he wasn't", he smiled slightly at the memory.

"Turns out he was the opposite. He gave us a home and a chance to make our own lives in a safe environment. Thanks to him I have freedom. If you ask around you'll see that everyone that lives here had a tragic life until they were rescued", he stated. "I hope the answer satisfies you".

Poor Kar, you can still see how his behavior hasn't fully changed since he stopped being a slave. But this place seems too good to be good.

"It does Kar, thank you", said Nyx happily.

"Well I should go get your food", said Kar awkwardly before leaving.

"This sounds too good to be true", I tell Nyx.

"You never know Ahsoka, it might be as good as it sounds", answers Nyx.

I give him a skeptical look. "Alright, we can keep asking around to see what's up. Lets see who these people are", he said.

"Fine. Lets ask around, it's not like the boss has sent us a message yet", I said.

—

After eating we went around asking people about their lives. Some matched Kar's story, them being slaves before being bought and given freedom. Others are refugees of the war, people that lost their homes and couldn't find a safe place.

Some people had abuse stories, dead families, really anyone that had some kind of tragedy that took their freedom or safety from them were here.

It was truly a hero dream. A place where people can truly be safe and happy. I've even started fantasizing about living here but I never could. Not when someone in a worse situation, someone that really couldn't find a way out of the bottom, could take the space I could occupy. Not when there are still people I could help outside this station.

"So what do you think, are these people being sincere?", I asked Nyx.

"I think they are, but aren't you the expert at reading people?", he replied.

How funny.

"Well, I think they are being sincere, I just can't believe this place could exist", I said.

 _"_ _Bleep-beep_ ". The holopad caught our attention.

Nyx picked the holopad up and looked at the message that had arrived.

"The boss would like you to meet him at the arena to watch a battle in two hours. After the fight, you will meet him at his office at the top level. The arena is on level 78. We'd appreciate if you arrived on time, if not a bit earlier. - Rebecca Salender", read Nyx.

"So we have an hour and a half to kill. We can use the other thirty minutes to get there", I said.

"Sounds like a plan. Now would you like to check out the arcade? At least I think it's an arcade", said Nyx.

"It would be my pleasure", I answered smiling.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a nice day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Shoutout to _Hope reigns on_ for being the first review. I'm glad you're interested so far and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4**

Level 77 was very different from level 20. The first 50 levels were for residents, and you needed a special key AND password to get down there. The next 78 levels were for other criminals to visit from what I have seen.

I wore my mask and hood, while Nyx was in his bounty hunter outfit without his masks. It took a while for him to accept the fact I would wear a mask, but he eventually gave in.

We walked through the scums in this level, I even saw some slaves. There were also some places where you could get your slave to serve you or you could leave them there. I really hope their actually places where slaves can take a break.

We walk into 'THE ARENA', I didn't think that was the actual name.

"Nyx! Over here!", screamed a familiar voice.

We both turned around to try and find the owner of the voice. We finally found Rebecca waving her hands in the air.

Once we saw her we made our way over to her. "Who is that?", she asked Nyx pointing towards me.

Why would she?… I have a mask on. "It's me, Ahsoka", I said.

She nodded and gestured us to follow her.

We moved through a tight crowd gathered around an arena. We made it to an elevator and finally away from the crowd.

"So, did you check out the residential area?", Rebecca asked.

"Yes actually. Is it true about the boss?", Nyx asked. I didn't know Nyx could be so direct.

"I guess you'll have to find out for yourselves", she answered. "But yes. He's a good man pretending to be a criminal", she continued.

"Well, what's your story?", I asked her. "I'll tell you later. For now, pretend to be criminals in case anyone else is up here with the boss", she said before going silent.

The elevator door opened ad we stepped off into a booth that oversaw the whole arena. There were couches instead of chairs and in the middle, his back turned to us, the boss. At least I think it's him, I've never seen him before.

He had two bodyguards, one on each side of him. "Sir, they're here", said Rebecca in a serious tone.

"Great! Please come and sit! Let us watch the fight before we begin negotiations", said the boss.

Nyx and I went and sat down in separate couches where we could see the arena while Rebecca remained standing up besides us.

"Give the fighters a second, they are getting fired up", said the boss. "Oh, where are my manners? You two will call me Ash. What do I call you?", he said.

Fortunately Nyx and I had previously agreed to go under the false names of - "She's Pia and I'm Demetrious", said Nyx.

Well that was for the public, people like Rebecca already knows our real names. Our bad.

"Welcome to 'THE ARENA'! Today our finalists will fight to the near death! Please give a warm welcome to 'Cement Wall' ", said a male voice through a microphone.

A trandoshan then proceeded to come out with a shield and axe with war paint covering his face. People cheered loudly at him.

"Vs 'The Destructor' ", said the announcer. A human with brown hair and green yes came out. His face was also covered in war paint and he had a shield and sword.

They stared to fight. Hmm, this seems very staged, I mean their technique looks very stiff like something a youngling would practice. Playing with their partner trying to make the fight fair, of course that doesn't really last long, soon their trying to be the best to get a master, especially a good one like Anakin…

I haven't thought of the Jedi in a long time it's just…

"Pia. Pia! You ok? You're missing the fight", whispered Nyx to me. I forgot about the 'Pia' thing.

Oh Nyx, one day I could tell you the truth, maybe that way it will stop hurting when I think about them.

"Yeah, I got a bit distracted", I answered him, "But I can't stop thinking about how ridiculous all these names are, I mean the 'Cement Wall?", I whispered to him, making sure Ash wasn't paying attention to us.

He smiled at me and went back to watching the fight. I decided to watch the fight too, but this HAS to be acting. Their is no way a human could fight like that with a trandoshan, I mean, he'd have to use certain strategies and skills to beat the trandoshan.

" **Swoosh** ", the elevator door opened behind us. A man came walking in with a holopad in his hand. He looked like a security guard and he went straight to Ash and whispered something in his ear. Ash looked annoyed and whispered something back. The guard then nodded and left.

"Sorry about that. One of our guests is being stalked by two 'special' men. It shouldn't concern you, they will soon be banned from entering the station", said Ash.

After that we just kept watching the fight. In the end the trandoshan threw the human against the floor and 'knocked him out'. It was clearly fake, but the audience didn't think so. They started cheering and clearing out the seats.

"Rebecca! Could you please take our guests to my office so we can discuss a contract?", said Ash.

"Of course", she responded, looking at us then going to the elevator. We followed her out of the arena and into the main elevator.

"So what did you think of the fight?", asked Rebecca. "It was very exciting!", said Nyx happily.

Time to be direct.

"It was faked, wasn't it?", I said confidently.

Rebecca smiled and replied, "Yes, so you caught on? I'm impressed". "Well I do know a thing or two about fighting techniques", I said.

"All of the fights are fake. It's all part of Ash's persona, you know, being a criminal, blah blah blah. I go under the persona of his right hand slave", she said. "It can be tiring to deal with all the different scum that come to talk to him, that's why I love when he hires people like you. Good people", she finished with a bright smile.

Nyx and I were also smiling. She just found a great place to live.

The elevator opened and we made it to a level that was exclusive to Ash. His office and work space. "This is where the administrators and the people that run the station work at. The level includes offices, conference rooms, control rooms, security rooms and the main office", Rebecca explained as she expertly navigated herself through the place.

We finally arrived to the main office. "Please take a seat. Ash will be with you momentarily", she said before leaving us alone in the room.

"So…. do you think it's worth making a deal with him?", asked Nyx.

"Well, so far I like what I see. Though we shouldn't make any decisions until we know what the deal is", I answered.

Nyx was going to answer, but Ash came in and at down in front of us. "So, I've heard a lot about you. What do you think so far of the place?", he asked.

"It's too good to be true", I started, "Yet, it is. Tell, how and why did you do this?", I asked.

Nyx let out a small breath, I guess I scared him at first.

Ash laughed and said, "Well, you see. My family had always been privileged. We were very wealthy, but one day. My mom and I were in Tatooine for something, I don't really remember, when I saw kids being beaten. I asked my mom why they would do that and she answered that they were slaves. I decided to look more into less fortunate peoples lives and discovered the horrors they could go through. I wanted to help, but my family was full of self-centered criminals and I knew they wouldn't think of helping".

He took a breath before continuing, "So I decided to pretend to follow in my family's footsteps. I hired people like you to help others, of course I also hired regular criminals to keep the play going. Eventually I built this place and started bringing people in dire situations here", he finished.

"So if you're so organized, why would you want to 'bounty hunters' that live on Coruscant and don't even have a ship?", said Nyx.

"Well you see, it's hard to find people like you, especially on Coruscant. I know someone that lives on the lowest level because she chooses to live there. All of the time she's lived here no one has ever thought of helping them, until you came. You didn't even sell them the products", he said.

"I want you to do jobs on Coruscant. Jobs that involve helping people. Whether it's saving them or taking supplies. Stealing information like, weapon plans that could affect people on other planets. You could occasionally get jobs about getting information back to someone that was robbed of it", he explained.

That sounds plausible. I don't know about this, but if a good man like Ash gets it instead of a bounty hunter like Cad Bane I suppose that's a win. And we would get paid for it! We might actually finish paying off Nyx's debts.

"And how would we know if there is someone in danger or, more likely, how will we know if someone stole information?", I asked him.

"Well, I have spies that find out about that. Once they have a mission, I will send it to you on the holopad", he said.

"Sounds great. Now to discuss payment", started Nyx.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Feel free to review.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Shoutout to _Hope reigns on_ for reviewing. I guess you'll just have to keep reading to see if Nyx and Ahsoka made the right decision. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

Man is Nyx a bad negotiator. Thankfully, I'm part of the team.

We concluded we would have a regular payment each that we would receive on Saturdays. We agreed not to work with any other employer unless Ash gave us permission first. Our holopad is now exclusively linked to Ash's network and it requires a password that only Nyx and I know.

Well, half of it anyways. For safety I memorized the first half and Nyx memorized the second half. Ash also said we shouldn't tell him our real names or show our faces when wee did a job. Great! He didn't even have a chance to recognize me.

We were walking through the visitors area, trying to get to the elevator. We didn't like being around these criminals, we didn't feel comfortable.

We almost made it to the elevator when two men with hoods knocked us down, running away from security. Ugh, how annoying! Anyways, almost there and, we're here.

I pressed the button and did all of the security requirements to get down to our room. The next day Rebecca wanted to show us around a bit more before we left for Coruscant.

We finally got to our room and we got ready for bed.

"So, the opportunity of a lifetime?", said Nyx.

"Definitely", I said, dropping onto my bed.

"Man, things have really changed for the good I mean, Project P is a success, we're getting paid to help people, you came into my life and my debts are being payed off", he said casually.

I was blushing slightly looking at him. He stared at me, confused until he realized one of the things he said.

"Well I'm tired! Good night!", he quickly said turning around, flustered.

I awkwardly laughed and responded, "Good night".

—

The next day we woke up and got ready for our last day on the station.

"Jeez, I know we were here for two days, but I'm going to miss this place", said Nyx. "Agree. It's a wonderland. The residential area anyways", I replied.

There was a knock on the door so I went to get it. "Hi!", said Rebecca jumping up and down.

"Well someone seems happy", said Nyx.

"I have great news I'm going to Coruscant with you!", she said.

"That's wonderful! Where will you be staying?", I said. "I'll be staying at the headquarters there. It's pretty small and low on employees, but I get to work on handling the information our spies send us", she said happily.

I smiled at her, "That's great. We can be the three musketeers", exclaimed Nyx. No Nyx, just don't.

We walked out, our suitcases in hand. First we head to the ship that would be taking us home to leave our luggage and then we go around our level checking things out.

For instance, this is the first time I've ever gone to a cinema. It was really cool!

After prancing around for a few hours it was time for us to leave. "Ash says he's sorry for not being able to bid you farewell in person but he wishes you, no, US good luck", said Rebecca, reading a message Ash had sent her.

We boarded the ship and spent two days talking about different subjects.

—

Rebecca showed us headquarters once we were on Coruscant. After that we decided to go back to the shop.

"Well, we're back home", he said. "Back to work I guess, I mean we're a week behind on schedule AND we missed the delivery to the lowest level", I reply.

"Why must you be a buzzkill?", said Nyx, "And, I mean, they've struggled with supplies for a long time and we did tell Tera and her friend. We're just going to deliver double the supplies this week", he answered.

"Well, you start on the blue bike, I'll start on the green one", I said getting to work.

I quickly finished two speeders and started on a third when the bell rang. "Coming" shouted Nyx, running to the counter.

"Well aren't you fancy? What do you need", said Nyx sarcastically.

"I've heard good things about your business and I was curious to see if you could fix this speeder as soon as possible", said a familiar male voice.

"Ha! How soon are we talking about?", asked Nyx. "Well, tomorrow if possible? You see, some important people are coming and a friend has asked me to help her make everything perfect", the man responded.

Hmmm, curious. I started deliberately listening in.

"You seem pretty rich. Why not just buy a new speeder?", asked Nyx. "I want to help local businesses", the man answered.

I want to see who this guy is, but I feel like I'll regret it. Don't look, don't look don't - and you're looking.

Lux! What? Why? C'mon, it's a low enough level, isn't it. Why must he ruin my relationship - I mean state of mind!

Wait I'm the one doing it to myself. Just don't think turn around and - "I'd like to meet your employees", said Nyx.

$%&!?¡¿ Why?

I start to panic when Nyx came to the rescue, "Sorry, but it's just me", he said.

"Impossible! From what I've heard, you doubled your sales a few months ago. How do you explain that?", Lux asked.

"I just met someone that inspired me to do better", Nyx said.

I feel weird inside. Kind of how I felt when I met Lux but, different. Stronger, more enjoyable. Why do I feel this way!?

"Deal!", said Nyx, shaking his hand with Lux.

Huh, I missed the rest of the conversation. Lux left and Nyx came to the back. I quickly resumed my work and pretended not to hear anything.

"Ahsoka! Stop what you're doing and work on this beauty", said Nyx. "Beauty?", I said skeptically. "Yeah! This beauty will make us big credits! So get to work! We must finish this for tomorrow!", he said quickly getting to work.

—

"We finished!", I exclaimed. After five hours of work we had to go to sleep, but we resumed in the morning and finally finished! And just in time too.

"Yeah. And it's going to be great for us. I'm going to bring it to the front so that"-, Nyx was interrupted by a bell.

I ushered him to go to the counter. He quickly did taking the speeder with him.

I waited for him nervously, deciding not to spy this time. Nyx came back with a giant smile.

"Everything was successful and you'll be glad to hear this will pay off another debt", he stated.

I jumped in joy for a few seconds before exclaiming, "We make a good team Okami".

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So clone wars is returning for a seventh season. I'm currently experiencing a happiness I cannot express with words. So if you didn't know, the Star Wars channel on YouTube posted the trailer in case you want to check it out and I'm so excited to see The Clone Wars back and I just had to mention it. Now back to the story! Ps. thank you _Hope Reigns on_ for reviewing.**

 **Chapter 6**

It had been a week since Nyx and I came back from the station and no word from Rebecca.

"Ahsoka! Come over here!", shouted Nyx from the kitchen, "What is it?", I asked.

"We finally got a job from Rebecca", he said, "Really!? What do we do?", I asked curiously.

"Well I need your part of the code to open the holopad", he stated patiently. "Oh, right", I said entering my code.

Nix then entered his and read, "We have been informed that a Republic senator has gained access to Separatists battle strategies. Someone from the federation is willing to pay a lot of money to keep it out of the Republic's hands.

The senator has yet to share the information with anyone and it is believed to be kept within a data disk. The senator will arrive today and go to his office to prepare for a meeting. Your job is to find the data disk and bring it to headquarters before he can share it or duplicate it.

Don't Fail."

"Well, that is controversial", I said.

"Why?", asked Nyx, "It sounds hard though, we'll have to find a way to get into the senate, and most importantly, get out", he continued.

"Well, I don't exactly think the Separatists are the good guys in the war", I said. Though I'm not exactly thinking highly of the Republic either.

"But in a war, are there good guys?", he said. Is he mocking me!? I need to think of something clever, "Don't you get smart with me!", "How can I get smart with you when you're the smartest person I know", he said.

There is that feeling again. He's, weird. I like him.

"Well I don't think that's something underrated. I can get us in and out of the senate building without much problem", I said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Not to doubt your smarts but, how do you plan to do that?", he said.

"Can you fit through vents?", I started, "I don't know", he said, "Would you like to find out", he said turning slightly red.

I can understand his weird behavior sometimes, but this is baffling for me. "Well, would you like me to get a latter so that you can reach the vent?", I said.

"Umm, yeah, I suppose", he said, "Is it necessary for the mission?", he asked, "It would make the plan easier, yes", I answered.

"Could we discuss it before I try to fit into the vent?"; he asked. I think he didn't think I was serious when I told him to go into the vets.

"Sure, so the senate is very protected. It has guards and occasionally Jedi", I started. I didn't see him react when I said 'Jedi', that might be good.

"So the easiest way to enter is through the vents other than a disguise, though that could be difficult too. Another way could be through the window, but we'd need a speeder to get there without an issue", I continued.

"Tera has a speeder, she could lent it to us", said Nyx. "For tonight?", I said. He looked at the ground in defeat. I hope I wasn't very rude.

"Well, we could easily enter on the right side of the building and enter the vent system there. Now, the senator's office is on the third floor so it won't be such a high climb. Then, if the senator is in his office, I can deactivate the camera and get the disk while you distract him outside", I explained.

He seems to be in deep thought. Maybe he's having a hard time keeping up without a map of the senate.

"If he isn't in his office, you can keep watch while I get the disk", I finish, waiting for his response.

"Sounds like a plan. A well thought out plan. Actually, why do you know so much about the senate building and how it works'", he asked.

Oh no. I didn't think about that.

"I can explain that after we complete the mission", I said quickly.

—

We finally made it to the senators office. We somehow beat him to his office and I had already deactivated the security camera with the force while Nyx wasn't paying attention.

We waited for ten minutes until, "I'm going, I just need to leave this in my office before I go anywhere", said the senator, locking the disk in his desk and walking out.

Once the room was closed, Nyx and I jumped down from the vents and got to work. First, I went to the door and locked it.

"I'll guard the door, can you pick the lock?", I said to Nyx. "Already on it", he responded.

After a few minutes of silence, I sensed someone coming, "Are you done? Someones coming", I warned Nyx, while I unlocked the door.

"Give me a - done!", he said. Just in time too.

We went up into the vent again and I reactivated the camera while Nyx crawled in front of me, leaving him blind to my actions.

We made it out of the building without a problem and left the data disk at headquarters.

"So, we finished our first mission. Would you like to go somewhere to celebrate?", said Nyx, taking of his mask.

I decided to follow suit, taking off mine and putting it in my jacket.

"I don't know. I suppose we could" - "Okami!", said Nei'om, one of the five people Nyx still owed money to.

C'mon!

The End

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the story. Feel free to leave a review! The next stories are a bit longer so I might post one shots while I finish them.**

 **Have a great day! :)**


End file.
